


Who's To Blame?

by Waterbred_Fireblower



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Denial, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy topics, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Recovery, References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbred_Fireblower/pseuds/Waterbred_Fireblower
Summary: Sokka shut his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, which she had returned. When he opened his eyes again, she looked more human rather than spirit. She looked as beautiful as the night he lost her. As the day he met her.‘Sokka.’ A voice called out. Sokka turned around and saw Suki standing beside a tree, her face as concerned as it was before. ‘Sokka, what are you doing?’‘Suki- I’‘You love her.’
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Who's To Blame?

The nights were usually warm, so it was no surprise with this night's temperature. Even still, a fire was lit, and everyone was talking amongst themselves about adventures, love lives, or just things they had recently come to know. All the things any conversation would consist of. 

Everyone was in a circle around the flames. Toph was near Aang, and they spoke of things that they had learned, while Katara and Zuko just sat near each other. Zuko stayed silent, but Katara made conversation with everyone who would engage with her. Suki sat near Sokka, which was to be expected of course. And while Sokka would usually be more than thrilled to have Suki near him, tonight was a different night. 

Sokka wasn’t happy. But, he tried his best to not come off as worrying. It had been a long time since he lost the princess of his dreams, but on nights like these, he can’t seem to get over it. 

Nights where the moon shone brightly, it’s body full and free. Shining over him, watching him, loving him from afar. 

Sometimes, he thinks it’s his fault. Other times, he knows it. Suki helped him forget his loss for a time, but it’s different now. So different, that even while Suki speaks to him, he gets lost in his mind. 

‘Sokka?’ 

‘Huh? What? Oh, yeah what’s up Suki?’ 

Suki looked at him, her face nothing but worried. She hadn’t seen him for quite some time, and seeing him like this after so long, wasn’t ideal. 

‘Sokka, is everything alright?’ 

Sokka looked at Suki with a forced smile. ‘Yeah! Yeah, everything’s fine! Don’t worry about it.’ 

Suki nodded slowly, not believing him in the slightest, but not wanting to waste time begging for an answer. And so, Sokka gave her a gentle kiss and went back to staring up at the moon. 

-  
The night was finally winding down, everyone had fallen asleep around the fire. All except Sokka. His eyes were still fixated on the moon, as though at any moment, it would descend and hold him in it’s arms. 

But, it did nothing of the sort. 

Sokka finally looked around at the slumbering faces of his friends and family. His breaths were gentle and as calming as the breeze that blew around them. And in that breeze came a voice. 

_‘Sokka’_ it would cry, _‘Sokka, come quickly.’_

‘My place is here, I can not go anywhere else.’ is all he would say back, before it would leave again. 

But, this time, now that they had slept, he rose to his feet to follow the voice that called him. 

_‘This way’_ It cried _‘Come see how you left me’_

He hadn’t responded, only followed the voice that pulled him. He knew whose voice it was, he knew leaving for that voice was foolish as well, but he also knew he’d have no other chances. What he didn’t know was Suki had awoken from his movements, and followed him in the shadows. 

But, the things Sokka could hear, was something she couldn’t. She could only hear the responses he mumbled. 

_‘Almost’_ The voice beckoned him on, _‘Almost there, my love’_

‘I’m coming, I promise.’ His mind had responded, his voice not fully going through with it. 

He walked for a long time, but not longer than the adventures he had been on in his short life. Suki managed to keep up, yet sleep was far from her mind. If she wasn’t so concerned for her foolish lover, she’d be as tired as a woman after a long day's battle. But when he stopped, she almost stumbled close to him. 

Sokka hadn’t noticed any movements that occured around him. The only thing that occupied his mind was that dreadful voice. His eyes bore down onto a stream. The water moved agonizingly slow, as though the flow had all the time in the world and speed was non-existent.

The moon shone down proudly onto it, glistening beautifully against the water. The stream never interrupted her glow. In fact, it seemed the stream was still for the moon. To Suki, it just looked like the moon on the water's surface. But, to Sokka, his mistakes were floating before his very eyes. 

_‘Sokka.’_ He stood near the edge of the stream, crouching down to be leveled with the voice who beckoned him here. _‘Sokka, why did you let this happen?’_

‘It wasn’t my fault.’ 

Yue emerged from the glowing reflection. Her beauty never falters, her body not being affected by the water around her, Yue glistened amongst the atmosphere she revealed herself in. 

_‘I love you, Sokka’_ Her smile was sincere, but her voice tainted. As though it was too bitter to be sweet. 

Sokka’s face shifted into one of heart crushing sadness. He was hurt, he was suffering, seeing her made him happy but reminded him how he could have done better. A tear ran down his face as he held his arms towards her, still not standing from where he crouched. ‘I love you too, I do.’ 

_‘Come here. Come into the water with me.’_

Sokka didn’t hesitate at all, he stood from where he was, and went to take his shoes off. Suki watched with confusion and interest. She wasn’t close enough to hear any of what he was saying, but she knew he was doing something. 

After removing his shoes, Sokka stood in the water, but only at the shallow end, where only his feet could be submerged. ‘Yue. I-I know I messed up, I know. But, I love you. I will do anything to prove that to you.’ 

Yue was silent, her form dimming at each passing moment. She held her hand out for him to take, her smile remaining. When he took her hand, she moved closer to him, though he did not pull her toward him. Sokka smiled widely as tears began to pour down like raindrops. 

Sokka shut his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, which she had returned. When he opened his eyes again, she looked more human rather than spirit. She looked as beautiful as the night he lost her. As the day he met her. 

‘Sokka.’ A voice called out. Sokka turned around and saw Suki standing beside a tree, her face as concerned as it was before. ‘Sokka, what are you doing?’

‘Suki- I’ 

_‘You love her.’_

Sokka whipped his head back around to Yue, his eyes were spitting teardrops. ‘I-’ He turned back to Suki, who was visibly confused. It was too much for him, he loved them both, he didn’t know which one he loved more. 

_‘It’s okay’_ Yue placed her hands on his face, her body suddenly weakening in his hold. _‘Just don’t let her die, okay?’_

The skin from her bones began to fall, the water turning red as the moon had that cursed night. Her eyes began to sink back into her head, while her face sagged into a disgusting mess. Her hair was fraying like old rope, but her hands stayed on his face. 

‘Yue! No no no no!’ Sokka held her tightly, stroking her the back of her head as he rocked back and forth. ‘Shhh shhh, everythings going to be okay, everythings going to be alright, I'm here with you now. Shhhh’ His voice wavered as he tried to deny all that was happening, he could feel her tears against him. 

Suki had come up to him, her hand resting against his shoulder. ‘Sokka, come on, let’s go back to the others-’ 

‘NO!’ His face snapped back at her with such ferocity, his eyes were in so much anguish, so much pain. But that’s when she saw the rotting corpse in his arms. Suki had seen what shouldn’t moments before. 

‘Sokka! Why- Why are you holding a corpse?? Let it go!’ She pulled away from him in shock, and he looked at her in confusion. 

‘C-corpse?’ He looked down into the figure he held so close. Her eyes were on him, but nothing else but bones remained. Even her heavenly clothes tore from her body. She looked so scared, so angry. 

Sokka stumbled backwards, his hands releasing their hold on the body of what once was his lover. The skeletal figure began to shake, her body spazzing as though it were a cage of rats seeking an escape from the flame. 

_‘DON’T KILL HER LIKE YOU KILLED ME, SOKKA’_

The body fell back into the water, the moon shattering into a halo of light. Her body floated, but clothes of the spirit form started to form around her. Sokka panicked, jumping back to his feet, he leaped forward into the water, taking her body into his arms yet again. 

‘NO! No no no no no no! Princess Yue, you- You can’t leave me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!’ He splashed around in the water, his waist drowning in his sorrow. The body of Yue didn’t fade this time, she stayed in his arms. ‘Yue! Yue, please please. Please don’t leave me-’ His tears clouded his mind, a dark sky shrouding his eyes. 

‘Sokka!’ Suki followed him into the water, her arms struggling to contain his rattling body. For once, he didn’t care if he hurt her, he wanted Yue. But, Suki wasn’t Yue. 

The sky started to spiral into an emotional storm. Thunders roared above them, but lightning was nowhere to be seen. A strong wind started to pick up, and Suki knew staying here was unwise. 

Suki grabbed Sokka by his waist, and hoisted him out of the water, his emotional state still not improving. He screamed at her, thrashed around as though he was a child, but she would not let him go. 

‘Sokka! We have to go!’ 

‘Not without Yue!’ 

Yue wasn’t there for Suki anymore. But, she wouldn’t leave Sokka. Yet, Suki was making Sokka leave her. 

-  
By the time they got back to the camping area, the storm had ceased. Surprisingly, everyone was still asleep, which was a good thing. 

Suki brought Sokka to her hut. She gently laid him down on the bed, wrapped him up in all the fur blankets, and petted his head. He turned on his side, facing away from her. She couldn’t ignore that it hurt, but she knew he was in pain, so she did what she could for him.

They stayed silent for many moments, minus the tears that fell from Sokka constantly. Suki rested her head on his shoulder, her hand stroking his arm comfortingly whilst she hummed against him. 

‘Suki?’ He asked her, his voice croaking, sounding more like an ‘ooki?’ 

‘Yes?’ 

‘I-’ He hesitated, sniffed a bit, then breathed a long breath. ‘I left my shoes there.’ 

Suki let out a tired laugh and kissed his cheek, which caused him to flinch slightly. 

‘It’s okay. We can get them tomorrow.’

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shortest story ever, and i actually completed it :P
> 
> SONGS THAT HELPED ME WITH THIS!!! YOU SHOULD DEFS CHECK THEM OUT, THEY GUCCI!!
> 
> Pretty Little Things - The Crane Wives
> 
> The Moon Will Sing - The Crane Wives 
> 
> Never Love An Anchor - The Crane Wives 
> 
> Keep You Safe - The Crane Wives 
> 
> Steady, Steady - The Crane Wives 
> 
> Let's just say, I love the crane wives, okay??


End file.
